In general, an aircraft is braked in response to the pilot requesting braking, either by the pilot pressing on the brake pedals, or by selecting an automatic mode of braking (the “autobrake” function).
Means have recently been available for tracking accurately the path followed by an aircraft on an airport. These means are used in particular for reducing the risks of collision, e.g. between one aircraft and another aircraft or any other stationary or moving obstacle.
Tracking the paths gives precise knowledge about the movements of aircraft on an airport, and in particular the sequences of movements performed by aircraft along such paths (in terms of position, speed, and acceleration as functions of time).